randomwikiiammakingfandomcom-20200215-history
Meteora
: “''I'm a misunderstood bad boy!” : ―Marco to Principal Skeeves '''Marco Diaz-Butterfly' is the duturagonist of Star vs. the Forces of Evil and a main character in Series. He is the son of Angie and Rafael, older brother of Mariposa, husband of Star, and the father of Luna and Cassie. Biography Roughly five years after the events of Star vs. the Forces of Evil, Marco marries Star and has a daughter with her. Personality Marco is kind, responsible, very organized, and supportive of others. He has a reputation at his school for being the "safe kid" due to avoiding danger and being cautious, though he insists that he is a "misunderstood bad boy". He prefers keeping his possessions neatly organized. Marco is smart, gets good grades in his math and psychology classes, and figures out how to find a replacement for Star's wand charger using the metric system. Because he likes it when things go his way, he can become unstable when they don't, like when he snaps at Star for ruining his room and insanely trying to live in front of Stop & Slurp. Although he isn't used to the kind of craziness that Star brings, he admits that he would like a little danger in his life and finds fun in fighting monsters with karate. He often struggles with self-confidence, afraid of being ridiculed by others, and can become nervous easily. "Naysaya" reveals that he has many insecurities and emotional hang-ups. He has an occasional temper and can get frustrated and/or annoyed with others, such as with Star when she intrudes upon his life, or recklessly drags him into overly dangerous situations. However, he soon makes amends with those who cause him grief, like thanking Pony Head for saving him in "Party With a Pony". He cares deeply for those he is close to, attempting to save Ferguson from being kidnapped in "School Spirit" and trying to cheer up Star whenever she is feeling upset. Marco also has an urge to occasionally protect Star and keep her safe, as depicted in "Sleep Spells" and "Blood Moon Ball". Apperance Marco is a Latino-American with tan skin, dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a mole on his right cheek. As a teenager her has a slender build and is of average height. He usually wore a light gray shirt, a red hoodie, dark gray skinny jeans, and olive and white sneakers. As an adult, Marco becomes taller and his physique fills out. Relationships hhahaj Powers and Abilities * Karate: Marco was a student in the Tang Soo Do discipline of karate and has a red belt. He is very capable of using karate chops, kicks, and punches to battle monsters as effectively as Star. He is able to use karate with potentially lethal force as demonstrated when he cuts off Tom's hand with a karate chop and punches a hole through Toffee's chest. In "The Knight Shift", Marco defeats four knights, including experienced knight Sir Stabby, with minimal effort - using only his feet. * Culinary prowess: Marco is good at making nachos. In "Pizza Thing", he makes a pizza with Pony Head, which had too many mushrooms for Star's liking. In "Baby", Marco prepares an entire spread of food for Baby. * Academics: In "Match Maker", it is shown that Marco has good math skills, getting good grades (including an A in psychology) and in "Quest Buy", using the metric system to find a charger for Star's wand at Quest Buy. However, he admits in "Naysaya" that he doesn't know how to do long division. In "Britta's Tacos", Marco reveals that he got his equivalent of a high school diploma and finished his high school education early. In "Jannanigans", he demonstrates his academic prowess further by piecing together ancient archaeological clues from the strange hieroglyphs depicting Glossaryck. * Strategic mind: Marco has somewhat of a talent for coming up with strategies, as demonstrated in "St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses" when he plans out Pony Head's rescue and in "Toffee" when he leads a resistance movement against Ludo. In "Divide" and "Conquer", he plans out ways to slow down Meteora's advance on the castle. * Weapon-wielding: As of "Running with Scissors", Marco has become proficient at wielding a one-handed sword. As shown in "Divide", he can also skillfully wield an axe, a spiked flail, and a two-handed broadsword. He also wielded the Royal Magic Wand in "Deep Dive" and "Cleaved", albeit briefly, and was even the last person to do so. * Survival skills: Sixteen years of experience hunting Hekapoo has turned Marco into a hardened survivor and warrior. "Divide" shows that he has retained these skills, even being able to fight on par with Star. * Magic: Marco very briefly makes use of magic in "Deep Dive" and "Cleaved". In the former episode, he uses the magic wand to perform the All-Seeing Eye spell to find a missing Star. While using the spell, he temporarily gains crescent moon-shaped cheek marks. In the latter episode, he uses several of Star's spells and makes up some of his own while fighting Tom. Also in "Cleaved", he uses magic with Star (without the aid of the wand) to fuse the dimensions of Earth and Mewni together. Quotes : "Stop being such a grump and have some fun!" : ―Mariposa to Marco : "Stop being such a grump and have some fun!" : ―Mariposa to Marco : "Stop being such a grump and have some fun!" : ―Mariposa to Marco Trivia * In earlier conceptual versions of the series, Star was a grade schooler who did not have magic powers but believed she did. After someone suggested that she make Star older and have real magic powers, Daron Nefcy changed her into a princess from a different dimension. * In an early concept of Star, she had a pet cat named Cashew. * According to series creator Daron Nefcy, Star's favorite color is yellow. This is supported by the episode "Sleepover", although Star later states that her favorite color is constantly changing. * In earlier conceptual versions of the show Star and Marco were enemies instead of friends, and Marco was named "Sol". * Star herself has confirmed in "Mewnipendance Day" that she and the other people from Mewni are not humans. Rather, they are a humanoid species called "Mewmans". * In "Ludo in the Wild", Star is shown jumping extremely high. However, this could be because she is on Mewni, she is a Mewman, or she is merely a hallucination of Ludo's. * Star Butterfly's character was influenced by many anime heroines that Daron Nefcy admired, such as the female leads of Sailor Moon, Magic Knight Rayearth, and Revolutionary Girl Utena. * Star is similar to: ** The titular character Momo of the first series of the Japanese anime Minky Momo Magical Princess Minky Momo. ** Nina Sakura from the Manga series Ultra Maniac. Both are magical teenage girls who come from magical kingdoms and are sent to live on Earth. ** Starfire from DC comics, also an alien princess unfamiliar with Earth customs who initially resembles humans but later undergoes a metamorphosis. ** Arya Stark from A Song of Ice and Fire and the television series Game of Thrones. Despite being born into nobility, both girls favor combat and adventure over "traditional" feminine roles, but have to learn how to fight to survive in an unforgiving world. * In the Korean dub, Star yells out, "Shabang Shabang!" before casting a spell. * Star's birthday is on Stump Day. * Category:SVTFOE